The District Games
by xXSkinnyDeerXx
Summary: President Snow has discovered the nations, who live in the new District, 13.5. In order to exterminate these 'dangerous' beings, he manipulates the rules of the Games, forming a new version: the District Games, where 24 children from one district are Reaped. Who will survive? Will the nations recover after their horrible experience?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here... President Snow knew about the nations. He decided to make this year extremely special; no human tributes from the 12 Districts. Only tributes from District 13.5, a district made especially for the nations. The Districts didn't know that these people weren't human; it was a secret that only Snow knew. It was going to be a very unique Game.

Three Days Later

District 13.5

Russia's home

Russia was out in his garden full of sunflowers, admiring how warm the sun was and his cherished sunflowers. He had waited for so long, for so many years, to finally have sunflowers of his own.

Ukraine, Belarus, and their newest sister, Georgia, were inside the whitewashed house, sleeping, as it was early morning. Russia smiled, not a yandere grin, but a truly happy one, at the thought of little Georgia.

Georgia was a bit shorter than Belarus but still tall for her age, 14, and very thin and pale. She had long, straight chocolate brown hair and luminous amber eyes. Georgia practically worshipped Ukraine; she would dress the same way as Ukraine, follow her around, and even punch Belarus when she would scare Ukraine. It was rather amusing to see such a sweet-faced girl to have such an explosive temper.

Russia ducked his nose inside the scarf and inhaled the unique scent. Fresh earth, oranges, a hint of vodka, and the smell of tulips were woven into the scarf's cloth.

Russia sank to his knees in the soil and closed his eyes, about to daydream, but the sound of crunching grass snapped him back into reality. Three Peacekeepers stood in front of Russia. One was holding a white and chrome tablet in his hands while the other two held large black guns. "Ivan Braginski?" The one with the tablet asked.  
"Yes. That is me."  
"You and your sisters need to report to the town square immediately. We will escort you." Russia slowly stood up, feeling suspicious.  
"What do we need to report for, if you can tell me."  
"The Reaping, Mr. Braginski."

Russia's heart had stopped beating at those two dreaded words. The Reaping. _No,_ Ivan thought. _Not my family_. "Da, sir, of course. Let me go gather my sisters." Russia said in a tone that sounded like he was being led to his death.  
"You have five minutes." The Peacekeeper said, but Russia was already inside.

Russia ran up the stairs and down the hall to his sisters' rooms. He burst into Ukraine's first. "Big Sister! Wake up and get dressed quickly; the Peacekeepers are here." Russia shouted frantically. Ukraine sat straight up, her short, platinum blonde hair sticking up around her head. "What do you mean!?" She screeched.

Russia had already torn down the hall into Belarus's room.  
"Wake up! The-" Russia began to yell, but was cut off when Belarus walked out of the room, already dressed.  
"I know, Big Brother. I heard you. I'll go wake up Georgia."

Belarus opened the door to Georgia's room and peered into the dark space to locate Georgia's bed. Belarus walked over, her high-heels clicking on the whitewashed floor. "Georgia," Belarus whispered. "It's time to wake up and get dressed." Belarus started to shake Georgia by the shoulder, but the girl was already awake. "It's okay, Bela. I also heard." Georgia whispered back. She slid out of bed, already fully clothed in a white shirt, overalls, and boots. Her dark hair was even brushed and combed back under her headband. The two girls walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out onto the front yard.

The Braginskis and the Peacekeepers began walking.

China's Home

China and his younger siblings were sitting around a kotatsu table, sipping green tea, listening to the birds chirp. Even Korea was quiet.

China sighed; these were his favorite mornings: calm and quiet. China opened his mouth, about to comment on how nice the day was, but a loud and abrupt knocking interrupted. The Asian siblings startled and stared at the bamboo door. "Excuse me." China said while standing up and brushing fuzz off of his red silk shirt with oversized sleeves.

China walked to and opened the door. Three Peacekeepers stood on the threshold; two holding guns were flanking one with a tablet. "Mr. Wang," The Peacekeeper holding the tablet rumbled. "You and your family shall report to the town square for the Reaping." Yao took a step back, his golden-brown eyes widening.

"No." He whispered. Yao heard someone walk up behind him. "What's going on?" Taiwan asked, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Gather Kiku and Im Yong Soo, Mei. We're heading out." China said in an emotionless voice.  
"Where are we going, Yao?"  
"The Reaping."

Thirty Minutes Later

All of the nations stood in the town square, watching as a woman from the Capitol wearing all pink tottered up the steps to the platform in high heels. The black, vulture-like cameras followed the woman's every move. The pink woman, Effie Trinket, tapped the microphone and began her odd speech.

"Hello, District 13.5! As you already know, you will be the only District with children being Reaped this year. But do not worry! We will do the same to the other 12 Districts! The other rules will remain the same, except for the amount of boys compared to girls, although the total amount of tributes will remain 24. Now, let the Reaping begin."

Effie walked over to the lone glass bowl and drew a slip of paper, which would be someone's likely death sentence. She unfolded the white slip of paper and read aloud in a high, clear voice.

"Alfred Jones." The crowd parted as the blond American made his way up to the stage, where he stood stonily, his blue eyes hard and unyielding. Effie drew another name. "Katyusha Braginski." Ukraine burst into tears as she slowly began to make her ways up the stairs. Ukraine stood by America, still sniffling, as the American gave her a consoling hug.

Effie drew more and more names. "Matthew Williams." Canada stood next to his brother, Kumojiro still in his arms.  
"Natalia Braginski." Belarus was standing on stage, an odd smile on her face.  
"Vash Zwingli." Little Liechtenstein began to cry as Switzerland made his way to the platform.  
"Lili Zwingli." Everyone began to shed silent tears as sweet, angelic, blonde Lili made her way up to her brother's side.  
"Arthur Kirkland."  
"Mei Xiao."  
"Francis Bonnefoy."  
"Elizaveta Hedervary."  
"Yao Wang."  
"Kiku Honda."  
"Herakles Karpusi."  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt."  
"Ludwig Beilschmidt."  
"Lovino Vargas."  
"Fratello! No, don't go, Big Brother!" Cried the younger Italian, Feliciano, as Lovino made his way up the steps. Effie continued to draw names, as if a small, Italian boy wasn't crying loudly.  
"Feliciano Vargas."  
"Roderich Edelstein."  
"Maximo Machado."  
"Matthias Densen."  
"Tino Vainamoinen."  
"Berwald Oxenstierna." Sweden joined his 'wife' on the platform.  
"Freya Braginski." Georgia squared her thin shoulders and hardened her amber eyes as she walked up the stairs to stand between Ukraine and Belarus.  
"Ivan Braginski." Russia was shocked; his whole family might die at the other nations' hands. Or his. As Russia walked up the platform to join his fellow 23 nations, he began to let General Winter creep back into his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy with school, so, yeah. Sorry about the lenght of this chapter, but I needed some serious fluff and sadness. Read, review, and hopefully, enjoy! ~M**  
** P.S., I own nothing.**

Chapter Two: The Trains

The chosen nations were lead into the Town Hall, which was never used until now.

Effie stood in the center of a plush room as the nations settled themselves on velvet or leather couches. Effie clasped her hands together and gave what she must have thought was a pep-talk. "Don't worry gentlemen and ladies; not everything is as gloomy as it seems! You get to travel to the marvelous Capitol, meet our President, wear beautiful clothes and eat fine food, and you will have an absolutely wonderful time!" The nations just looked at her with blank expressions. Effie obviously didn't expect this, and they all sat in awkward silence.

"Well, since nobody has come to say their goodbyes, we can just board the trains! We had to bring in seven trains instead of the one, since there are so many of you this year! I have a list of who will be in each train. Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, and Francis will be in Train One. Yao and Mei will be in Train Two. Ivan, Katyusha, Natalia, and Freya will be in Train Three. The Beilschmidts, the Vargas brothers, and Kiku will be in Train Four. Vash, Lili, Elizaveta, and Roderich will be in Train Five. Herakles and Maximo will be in Train Six. And Matthias, Tino, and Berwald will be in Train Seven. Alright, everyone! Stay in your groups and let's go!"

The twenty-four tributes made their way to the train station, where the cameras followed their every move. Once they all boarded the trains, the locomotives zipped away, moving almost silently.

Train Five

The four nations sat silently, not one of them moving, except for Elizaveta, who was stroking Lili's hair. Vash and Roderich sat next to each other, looking uncomfortable. "Big Brother?" Lili asked, picking her head up off of Hungary's lap.  
"What is it, Lili?"  
"Do you think I'm going to die?" The adult nations looked at Liechtenstein with sorrow and discomfort.  
"No, Miss Lili. We will keep you alive until the very end." Austria said with such intensity, that it shocked the three other nations.  
"But, what about the other younger tributes?"  
"Hopefully, we don't have to kill them, but if we do, we will." Vash said shortly and with all seriousness. Lili looked up at him with tearful emerald eyes; her brother loved her that much. It made her want to cry. And she did.

Train Three

The siblings sat in silence in the elegant dining car. Georgia was gazing out the window, staring at the grass fields they passed. "You know," she said. "This is exactly like the Soviet Union." Ukraine gasped, but the small nation continued to speak, her eyes were glazed as she thought about the old days. "We're all under someone's thumb; we have no say in anything, we're killed and no one bats an eye about it. There are good things, too. No need to feel ashamed when you die; nobody cares." Ukraine began to cry, but Russia just looked at the plush red carpet.

"Da, this is very much like the Soviet days. Except we had power then, but now we have none. We are like cattle being led to slaughter." Everyone turned to Belarus, whose eyes were red from crying. When she saw everyone looking at her, Belarus ducked her head so a long sheet of iridescent blond hair hid her face. "I'm sure you'll win, Belarus; you're strong, intelligent, and a demon with that knife." Ukraine said gently. Belarus turned to the big sister she has tormented for so long, and _gave her a hug._

Night quickly fell, and all the nations went to sleep, or, at least, tried to.

Little Italy was awake and staring at the ceiling, watching as passing lights slung flashes of yellow across the gilded surface. He had crawled into bed with his Luddy, and listened to his rhythmic breathing. These last five days, or more, of his life would not be wasted by him crying. He was going to be strong; for Big Brother, for Germany...

~Back in District 13.5~

In America's very large house, New York was taking bets. Georgia, who was betting his freshest peaches, was rooting for Denmark. California, the hippie, bet her favorite Volkswagen van on Ukraine. New York really wanted that van; he could sell it for an insane price. All the states, and D.C, had placed bets. Except for Tennessee and Indiana, the only two states who liked Georgia, and were extremely upset about probably losing their friend and uncle and, maybe, father.

Tennessee wasn't paying any attention to her rowdy siblings. She was sitting in her leather recliner, staring at the small picture of Germany in her locket. "Come back, Ludwig. Please, come back." She whispered.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello, my beautiful and handsome readers! I have some news for you~

I am starting another story! And I need you to help me! I am doing a series of drabbles/oneshots for some of the most hated and weirdest Hetalia pairings! If you would cooperate in my poll, the second one, things will go smoothly. Are you up for the challenge?

From xXSkinnyDeerXx


End file.
